


Don't Open Your Eyes

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horror, I'm not even sorry for this, Primarily Prumano, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hallway at the entrance was filled with dirt and bits of broken glass, as well as scattered paper. The air was rank with things that Lovino didn't want to think about. A rat scurried past them. What a grand time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Prumano Week 2015

From the day you were born, they lingered in your head, clear as a bell. They were the only way that you would know if you had found your soulmate or not, but they came with a sinister price. Lovino thought about the phrase that had been playing in his head on repeat since he had come into this godforsaken world. It confused him because there was no telling who the phrase would be uttered by. It was vague, and it was also deeply unsettling. From the day that he first understood what the phrase meant, he had been chilled to the bone. He often found his mind wandering to the phrase, wondering what kind of scenario it would be- how it would play out.

He slid off of the swing set, noticing that the sun was setting, and began his walk back home. The air was thick with a fog that had slowly begun to settle, and Lovino could feel mist on his skin. A hand flung out of the fog, grabbing his wrist. He yelped, but his expression of horror turned to one of irritation when he saw that it was just another boy from his class. Gilbert Beilschmidt. He wasn’t alone either- along with him were his two obnoxious friends Alfred and Mathias, as well as their boyfriends Ivan and Sigurd.

“What the fuck do you want?” Lovino spat out, making sure his voice didn’t crack. Otherwise Gilbert would never let anyone forget it. Gilbert was that type of person.

“We’re going on an adventure, and you’re coming with us!” He shouted triumphantly.

“What the hell makes you think I wanna go on some silly adventure with you? It’s night anyways, and any adventures during the night are always bad news!” Lovino shot back.

Gilbert pouted, “Aw come on!! Pleeeeeeeaassee?” He begged, holding the ‘e’ sound for a few extra unnecessary seconds.

“Fine,” Lovino sighed, too tired to try to fight it any longer. Maybe he should just loosen up a little. It was only Gilbert, so it couldn’t be that bad, right?

Gilbert grinned and began pulling Lovino by the wrist after him and his group. Thunder distantly rumbled and the Italian could taste the rain on his lips.

After about ten minutes of walking, the group stopped in front of an old. dilapidated building. The rusted sign on the gate forbid them from trespassing, but the group squeezed in through a break anyways. Lovino didn’t like this. When he saw the sign in front of the building that read ‘Great Cliff Hospital’, he dreaded the idea anymore. They were breaking into some abandoned hospital for what? A cheap thrill?

“I don’t know guys, this seems kind of risky,” Lovino began.

“Don’t worry man! It’ll be rad!” Alfred said with a grin.  

“I’m not afraid of this at all!” Ivan said.

Mathias was grinning like an idiot and rambling to Gilbert. Sigurd just looked tired. It was looking like Lovino was the only one having any doubts about this unless the others were all just really good actors. The sextet moved through the overgrown yard, all subconsciously inhaling as much fresh air as they could before entering the building.

The hallway at the entrance was filled with dirt and bits of broken glass, as well as scattered paper. The air was rank with things that Lovino didn’t want to think about. A rat scurried past them. What a grand time.

“Apparently this place hasn’t been in use since the mid-fifties,” Sigurd said. That was the first thing he had said all night, and it didn’t really help settle the churning feeling in Lovino’s stomach.

“OoOoOOooO! Spooky!” Mathias said, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders. Sigurd leaned into Mathias’s touch. Lovino looked away, and watched as Ivan examined some of the scattered papers on the floor. Right- Sigurd and Ivan were here because they were history nerds and this was like buried treasure for them. As for the other three, it was probably all of the urban legends surrounding the hospital. Lovino felt out of place.

One of the papers on the floor caught his eye. It was a newspaper, worn with age, and on the front page was an article about a shooting that had happened in 1953. Lovino bent down and grabbed the paper to get a closer look. Of course the abandoned hospital had to be the sight of a mass shooting, what else could it possibly be. This was literally the most cliche horror movie shit Lovino had ever encountered, and yet he still couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it all.

“Hey guys! You’ve got to see what I’ve found!” Cried Alfred from somewhere down a dark hall. Everyone in the group jumped at the sudden loud noise, but relaxed and followed Alfred’s voice down the narrow hall, eventually finding him in what must have been a lab. All sorts of unknown substances were spilled on the tables and floor, and glass was scattered everywhere. Lovino wanted to leave as soon as the scent of chemicals hit him. There was no way in hell it could actually be safe in there.

  
“Okay, so what? You found yourself an abandoned lab. Congrats!” Lovino said after a swift look around the room.

Alfred quickly shook his head. “Nope! Look over there!” His gaze followed the other’s finger and his breath caught in his throat. On the floor of the far corner, in dark, caked-over lines, was a devil’s trap. Great. Lovino prayed that they would be okay.

He looked away from the marking and turned just in time to see Sigurd and Mathias making out. Lovino raised an eyebrow. He had never seen them act that affectionate before. The entire group stared at the two of them, waiting for them to realise that there were, in fact, other people there. They didn’t break apart until Mathias pulled back, yelping.

“Ow! What was that for!?” He whined, holding a hand to his now-bleeding lip.

Sigurd shrugged, and then pulled Mathias back in, running a tongue over the cut.

Gilbert and Lovino locked eyes, both wearing the same ‘What the fuck is going on right now’ expression on their faces. Alfred just gawked at the pair, and Ivan was the one who didn’t seem deeply unsettled by the situation.

Lovino watched as Sigurd locked eyes with Mathias, whispering something too softly for him to make out. The other nodded, licking his lips, and then turned to face the group.

“Hey guys, listen, I’m, uh, sorry to have to do this but, um…” he trailed off, shrugging and making a puppy dog face at Sigurd.

“Do what?” Ivan had started to say, but he didn’t get anything out before Mathias tackled him to the ground.

Lovino jumped back and watched in horror as Mathias grabbed a shard of glass and pressed it against the other’s throat. He turned away from the scene just in time to see Sigurd staring down a horrified Alfred, who was making no move to get away. It was as if he was paralyzed. He almost screamed when a hand wrapped around his wrist, but it was only Gilbert, who said one word.

“Run”

The two of them went flying down the hallway, ignoring the crunch of broken glass beneath their feet. That feeling of dread that was in the back of Lovino’s mind, it was only intensifying. Would this be how he died? In some cheap horror movie scenario. He hoped not.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Came a voice- Alfred’s. The duo didn’t stop running, whipping around the corner and pulling at every door, trying to find one that was unlocked, but having no such luck.

“Oh, come on, Gil! The fun’s just begun!” Cried Mathias from somewhere behind them. The papers that littered the corridor flew up into the air in a flurry and Lovino and Gilbert had to hold their arms in front of their faces to shield themselves.

Finally, a door came unlocked for them and they dove inside the blackness, barricading the door with everything that they could get their hands onto. Everything was silent except for their labored breathing and sniffles coming from Gilbert.

“Gilbert?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared,” Lovino whispered.

“Me too”

“Do you think Ivan’s-?”

“Yeah”

“Are we going to be alright?”

“I hope to God we are,” Gilbert breathed, wrapping an arm around Lovino’s side. The other relaxed into his hold, resting his forehead on his shoulder and willing himself not to cry. His ears were ringing and he didn’t want to think about what that implied.

The door begun banging. Lovino held his breath and waited. He could feel Gilbert tense beside him. They sat there, in utter darkness, waiting for what was to come, waiting for the door to swing off of it’s hinges.

“Gilbert I don’t want to die,” Lovino whimpered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Neither do I. We’ll be alright. We have to be,” the other said, but not with conviction.

There was a roar on the other end of the door and it flung open. The room was encased in a blinding light. A figure stood at the doorway.

“Lovino?”

“Yes?”

“Just promise me one thing?”

“Okay?”

“Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes”

The ringing in Lovino’s ears stopped and his stomach lurched. That was it. That was the sentence he had been waiting for his entire life. He inhaled deeply, choosing his next words carefully.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to love you,” he choked out. He heard Gilbert gasp, and then there was nothingness.

 


End file.
